


What's the Point?

by Live_Love_Anime



Category: Free!, Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Episode 11 feels, Feeling talks, Haru is in Australia, Is this even angst, M/M, Rin and Haru are bros, Wow such stupid tags, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Live_Love_Anime/pseuds/Live_Love_Anime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After arriving at Australia, Haru and Rin settle into a hotel. There, the two did something unexpected. They talked about Haru's feelings. </p><p>OmigodIsuckatsummariesI'msorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's the Point?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first story here so I'm sorry if it sucks--  
> I based this story on a small little assumption I had, which you'll find out after reading! Hope you enjoy!  
> Oratleastdon'thate.

After a long sleep and an even longer plane ride, Rin and Haruka arrived at Australia. It took another few hours to finally get settled down in the right hotel room. It was already nighttime by the time everything was done. If each day lasted as long as this one had, this trip would be a long one. 

Haruka had already sorted out his things and claimed which bed would be his, the left one. Usually when he sleeps in a hotel room, he'd sleep in the left one, Makoto claiming the right...Makoto. Right. After their first ever, actual, real argument, Haru had ran off. He had ran straight home without another thought. Without thinking, he had done the same thing to Makoto that he feared Makoto would do to him. Makoto had said that he was going to a university in Tokyo. After receiving that news, added on to the feeling of betrayal, Haru broke under the fear and the pressure. 

Everyone had their _dreams_  ahead of them. They all had their _futures_ planned out. Everyone was planning to go somewhere, planning to do _something_ with their lives. Everyone..even _Makoto_ , would leave him one day. Makoto, the one who was always by his side, the one who read his expressions and thoughts so well, the one who almost always respected his boundaries, the one who always supported Haru's wish to be free, Makoto, the one who knew him, believed in him, and loved him more than anyone else, the Makoto who had never left Haruka alone, no matter how cold or stoic he had been, would leave him one day. Makoto would leave, just like Haru had left him. 

"Oi, Haru."

The familiar voice of a certain red-head snapped Haruka out of his thoughts. Haruka looked up at the other, his usual stoic expression present. Rin was staring into his eyes, almost as if he saw straight into his soul. Even after a minute of staring though, neither of them said a word. Rin was the one to break the silence, but with an irritated sigh. "I'm not Makoto," He started, "I can't tell what you're thinking, so you actually need to talk to me. Something's wrong, right? He told me that much, and he gave me an idea of why, but he didn't give me any details. So come on, tell me." His words were blunt, and he wasn't even attempting to hide what the brunet had wanted to keep a secret from Haru. 

Haruka tilted his head only a centimeter, indicating that he was slightly confused. _What are you talking about? Who told you that I was upset? Was it Makoto? When did he tell you that? Was it after the fireworks? During them? Was it after I left? The first thing he did after I left was contact you? Why would he do that?_ So many questions ran through his mind, and then he remembered what Rin had said. He wasn't Makoto, so he had to speak. The only word that he managed to muster was a small, barely audible, "What?" 

The two continued to stare at each other, both seeming to be equally confused. Again, Rin was the one to break the silence, with words this time. "Ah. So you really didn't know about it? Makoto is terrible at lying, I can't see how you didn't find out. Maybe it's because you didn't care enough to ask? Maybe because you wanted to avoid the topic of your future? And you just always assumed that your future would involve Makoto, so whenever he tried to talk about his own future, you wouldn't care enough to listen anyways. Or maybe it wasn't that you were avoiding that topic, but just avoiding _him_ altogether." Rin paused for a moment, making sure that his words were setting in. He needed Haru to hear, to actually listen to him now. 

Haruka was now staring at the far wall, his head down, away from Rin. Haru had his face hidden, which made Rin know that he was listening. He continued, not knowing whether or not the other wanting him to continue or not, but he did. "A couple days ago, Makoto texted me, saying that we needed to talk, that he had a request. So I, of course, told him okay. He called me later on, and we had a talk about something I wasn't expecting to hear. I heard something that I was expecting to hear, too. He told me that he wanted me to do him a favor. Favors usually helped out the person asking for one, but that wasn't the case here. The favor he asked me actually didn't benefit him at all, to be completely honest, it was quite the opposite." Rin paused yet again, staring at the back of Haru's head. "Do you want to know what my favor to Makoto was?" 

There was silence. 

A small nod from Haru was all that Rin needed to go on. "Makoto called me for _one_ reason, and that reason was you. He asked me to take you here. He asked me to help _you_ find _your_ dream. He asked me to take you away from him just so you could be happy. He asked me to take away his source of happiness, just so you could find happiness yourself." Rin's words pierced through the air, his tone just as sharp. He could see that Haru had his head completely down now, his hair hanging in front of his eyes. He was still faced away from Rin, but that didn't stop him. "And that wasn't the hardest part to listen to. The whole time we were talking, the _entire_ time, Makoto was trying to hold back his tears. Until he finally snapped. He finally started to cry. I've seen Makoto scared, I've seen him mourn, I've seen him sad, I've seen him tear up and cry, but this was _the first time_ that I have ever heard that. I've never once _in my life_ heard Makoto so _desperate_ , so _sad_ , so _worried_ over something. And to think it was over someone who wouldn't even _acknowledge_ it, or _appreciate_ it!..I didn't question him. I didn't even have the time. He hung up before I could reply. After _begging_ me to help you, after _breaking down crying_ , after going through all this trouble for _you_ , he hung up without an answer. He didn't care if I answered or not. He knew that he didn't have the power to help you, he knew that _you wouldn't let him_ help you. He just wants you to be happy, to go after your dream, to find a dream to go after. And he knows that you can do it. I don't know why he went through all this trouble to tell me this, to request this, but he did. And that's all that matters. Haru, Makoto wants you to find your dream and be happy." Rin was now looking at his left hand that was holding his weight in his sitting position on the bed. He waited for a reply, and for a few minutes, he was only met with silence. But then Haruka spoke. 

"What's the point?"

These few words were what finally set Rin off. He sprang to his feet, his fists clenched at his sides as he walked over to the other, who still had his head down. "What's the point? What's the point!? _The point is_ that he's willing to do this, he's willing to go through this just so you can have the chance to find your dream! He went through all of this, and he _still_ wanted to keep it a secret from you! And you're still here asking what the point is?!" Rin had stopped right in front of Haru, staring down at him accusingly. He awaited the answer impatiently, and opened his mouth to rush the other, but stopped himself before he could. He noticed that there were small, wet splatters on Haru's shorts. And then he realized.

"Haru, are you cryi-"

"He's going to a university in Tokyo."

Haru was surprised at how weak his voice sounded, and it surprised Rin just as much. "What?" Came the small, questioning voice. Haru didn't say anything more. Instead, he laid down, curling himself up into the blanket on the bed. Rin didn't say anymore either, going back to his bed and laying down, crossing arms behind his head and staring up at the ceiling. Now he understood. He knew why he was taking it so badly, why he was crying. Makoto had told Haru that he would leave, he told him that after so many years of being by his side, he would leave. Makoto had been with Haru since they were in kindergarten, since before they could remember, so the sudden news of one of them leaving would surely be hard on the other. The only person who was always there for him, suddenly going away...

Haru's weak, quiet voice rang through the nearly silent room.

"What's the point in finding a dream...Without Makoto..it's all pointless."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that wasn't too bad.  
> Please leave a comment to tell me what you think about it!  
> Thanks for reading~!  
> ❤ Live_Love_Anime


End file.
